pencildj12_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tubbies Series
When Rocky Stone was a little kid, they created their own version of the Teletubbies known as the Tubbies. This series was aimed at older kids because in this series, the characters could actually talk. The main genre of the series is adventure, with some action as well. The characters would go on many different kinds of adventures, from pirates to superheroes to astonauts. Rocky (then known as Phoebe) also made up many new Tubbies for their new location; TubbieTown. The existing Tubbies also have different personalities to their BBC counterparts. Characters Main protaginists Po is the main character and protagonist of the series. She is adventurous, brave, and energetic, though she could also be sassy and full of herself at times. She often has to be the hero of the situation. She has many alter egos, such as BatPo, SuperPo, SpiderPo, Captain Po, and lots more. She also has a job as an explorer. She was originally the youngest Tubbie in TubbieTown before the new Tubbies arrived. Her catchphrase is "Woo-hoo! Yeah!" Laa-Laa is Po's best friend. She is normally the responsible one in the household, often making hot chocolate for Po after her adventures. Laa-Laa can also be a bit ditzy at times, and likes to cheer on Po during her adventures. Laa-Laa worries about Po a lot, and sometimes plays the role of "clumsy sidekick". Her catchphrases are "Don't worry, I'm coming Po!" and "Aww, you're very welcome Po!" (after Po thanks her for something) Dipsy is the comedian of the group, and likes to tell jokes from time to time. He has a job as a clown at the local theatre. Although being a lover of comedy, he can be serious when he has to be. He also hates romance and calls it "love sappy sappy stuff". He used to have a crush on Laa-Laa and fight over her with Tinky-Winky but that's all in the past. At one point he had a bobblehead girlfriend but they broke up. Tinky-Winky and Winky-Tinky are known together as "The Purple Twins". They are generally friendly and happy-go-lucky, and are known to get in all kinds of shenanigans together. They are quite polite, though they can get into arguments at times. Tinky-Winky likes to build and invent things in the basement, and is the smartest Tubbie in the group. Winky-Tinky likes sappy romantic stuff and thinks Po is his girlfriend, much to Po's dismay, since she prefers adventure to romance. Antagonists The main antagonist of the series is Evil Hoge, who had a lab which looked like a spaceship. He was originally a bully in his younger years, but later became a self proclaimed "evil mastermind". Although being smart enough to build machines and traps to capture and fight against Po and her friends, he is also quite forgetful and sometimes forgets important things, leading to his defeat. He used to be a hotdog seller around town but now that he has a bad reputation, he doesn't do it anymore. The reason for Hoge's evilness in unknown, since the series isn't particularly deep. His catchphrase was his evil laugh "Heh-heh-heh". Hoge had many villain alter egos, such as BadBatHoge, SpiderVillainHoge, Evil Pirate Hoge and Darth Hoge, just to name a few. Sire Snake is also a recurring villain from outside TubbieTown, who often attacks TubbieTown. Sire Snake's motive in unclear, as he does not speak, simply communicating in hisses. He has an army of snakes which help him attack his enemies. Baby Bird was another bad guy who only appeared in one short comic. Baby Bird's motive is also unclear, though it is justified by him only having one appearance in the series. Later stories featured a creation made by Hoge, known as Dark Po. Dark is sassy, mischievous, and more level headed than Hoge. However, she is also lazy and enjoys slacking off during her spare time instead of helping Hoge think of evil plans. Dark Pen has the ability to create Shadow Ghosts as minions. She also wields a shadowy sword, and uses it with her left hand. TubbieTown Residents TubbieTown originally had only 14 other residents besides the main Tubbie group and Hoge. Snaz: The Tubbie GodMother. She wields a magic wand, although she can make mistakes when casting spells. She is also a bit of an airhead and tends to get distracted easily. Wodo: The Police Tubbie. He is devoted to the law, though he also likes to be known as a cool cop. He commonly mistakes Hoge for Po when seeing him commit crimes, and accidentally arrests Po instead. He has a superhero alias "The Clobbering Cop". Ooboob: The Boss and Lifesaver of the Explorers. She works with Po and Lila, and is Po's boss. She sometimes gets annoyed at immature Tubbies who make fun of her name. She saves Po from danger at work. Lila: The Reporter for the Explorers. She reports to Ooboob if there's danger. She also reports if there's something to be explored. Stagag: Sells food at the theatre. Was originally a hotdog seller, but started selling things like popcorn and candy as well. Nogle: The Newspaper Seller. She thinks her job is boring but she tries to stay positive. Loopy: The Antenna Stylist. She can be a little weird or "loopy" at times, but she is also cheerful. Windel: Creates electricity by spinning her windmill shaped antenna. Often gets lonely because she has to stand out in the middle of nowhere. Zeezee: The Librarian. She also has a secret room full of TVs that show what cameras around TubbieTown are filming, which helps BatPo fight crime. Zeezee is also known as "The Tracker" for this reason. Zizzy: Grocery Seller. She secretly has a second job at the government. She also loves gossiping at the cash register, which holds up the line Jokelo: The comedian of the theatre and Dipsy's boss. He is very easily amused and loves laughing and joking. He hates serious stuff. He used to be Winky-Tinky's boss long ago. Lo-Lo: The Tubbie Doctor. She is very caring and gentle. Anan: The Tubbie Nurse. She works with Lo-Lo. Subsub: The News Reporter. He flies around in the helicopter. When there is no news, he talks about himself, implying that he is a bit conceited. New Tubbies In BatPo II: The Sequel, a group of new tubbies arrived in TubbieTown to live there. Most of their names are unknown, although it is confirmed that they were from a place known as "YummyTown" and that the former residents of said town were of a subspecies of Tubbie known as "Yummy Tubbies", which have food-based appearances; as well as tasting like a certain food. Only two Tubbies of the town are named: Cookie: An exciteable kid who loves adventures. She looks up to and idolizes Po, and wants to join her on adventures. However, Po thinks that Cookie is too young to go on dangerous adventures, despite the fact that Po herself was a child adventurer in her youth, and often has to protect Cookie from danger such as Hoge. Cookie can also be a bit nervous and cowardly when faced with danger, though she will try her best to act like Po in dire situations. Macca: A friend of Cookie. He is very hyper and fickle, and often changes his mind back and forth about things like whether he wants to go on an adventure. Macca can annoy Cookie sometimes, and the two sometimes argue in a childish manner. Before the Yummy Tubbies arrived, another Tubbie from a different area moved to TubbieTown and made friends with Po, Laa-Laa, Dipsy, and the purple twins; even acting like a sixth member to their group at times. Her name is Pipsy, and she was from an underground place known as "GrubbyTown". GrubbyTown is a dodgy place filled with bad people, and Pipsy and her old friend Wipsy were the only nice people there. Pipsy and Wipsy agreed that together, they would escape to a better place. However, timid Wipsy went missing one day, leaving Pipsy upset. She fought her way to the surface and eventually made it to TubbieTown. Her new life in TubbieTown was much more pleasant, since Hoge was the only evil one there. She became fast friends with Po and her group. Pipsy is kind and friendly towards good people, but will beat up anyone who is evil or a bully, something most other good Tubbies would not have the aggression to do. After a while, Wipsy eventually found his way to TubbieTown as well, much to Pipsy's joy and relief. Others A mysterious Tubbie, known as Sofie-Wofie, has appeared in various pictures. She is a magical Tubbie who lives in the clouds. Category:Tubbies